Appelez moi Votre Majesté!
by Aalexiel
Summary: Prequel FF 12. Les péripéties de la Princesse Ashelia à la cour de Rabanastre, de la période de son enfance aux événements de FF 12.Humour/Drame et Romance en perspective. Update illustration dans mon profil!
1. L'enfance: la préparation au diner

**Appelez moi, Votre Majesté !**

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de FF 12 est de la propriété de Square Enix.

Certains persos sont de mon invention.

Je démarre cette fic entre deux chapitres de la téléréalité d'Ivalice.

C'est un prequel à FF 12 et qui raconte l'enfance d'Ashe à la cour (9 ans) jusqu'aux événements du début du jeu.

Normalement Ashe a huit frères tous décédés lors de batailles ou de la peste, mais, je lui ai rajouté une soeur ainée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TITRE 1 : L'ENFANCE D'ASHELIA B'NARGIN DALMASCA**

**Chapitre 1 : La préparation pour le premier dîner officiel.**

* * *

Le soleil éclatant en cette saison de printemps prodiguait sa douce chaleur aux habitants de Dalmasca. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, les fleurs s'épanouissaient et dans l'air flottait un léger parfum de rose émanant du jardin royal qui parvenait aux différents quartiers de la ville.

Le marché de Mussul était bondé ce matin: Pour profiter de cette douce chaleur, des Seeq, des Bangaa, des humains faisaient leurs courses et les marchands hurlaient pour attirer la clientèle. Même les magasins d'armes, de magie et de techniques avaient dédoublé leurs stocks pour les présenter également au marché. Il y avait toutes sortes de produits : Le client pouvait aussi bien acheter des armes, des vêtements que des épices qui diffusaient leurs senteurs exotiques dans tout le quartier.

La Basse Ville était aussi en plein effervescence avec ses magasins en grande partie dominés par l'économie souterraine, proposant des produits illégaux comme certaines substances illicites et des armes acquises sans respecter les taxes frontalières entre les différents royaumes…La nuit, la Basse Ville présentait aussi un autre visage, celui de la luxure et de la débauche, les nobles ou habitants des autres quartiers aimaient assouvir leurs plus secrets désirs. Ce quartier méritait donc bien son surnom de « Quartier de tous les vices ».

Une gueldam, sorte de petite hirondelle, survolait le marché, le quartier commerçant, résidentiel et atteignit le palais royal. Elle se posa épuisée sur la balustrade d'un balcon magnifiquement orné du palais royal.

Une petite fille espiègle aux yeux bleus pétillants, habituellement gris, se planta brusquement devant l'oiseau, avec un sourire dévoilant ses petites dents blanches. L'oiseau, visiblement épuisé, n'avait pas bougé et semblait interroger l'enfant des yeux.

« Mais, dis donc toi, d'où est ce que tu viens ? », demanda la petite fille, en le prenant délicatement dans sa main. « Imbécile, toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir voler, d'être libre et tu viens quand même ici, dans cette prison ! ».

Le sourire éclatant de la petite fille avait cédé la place à de la tristesse. Sentant l'oiseau figé de peur, elle serra un peu plus la gueldam contre elle, lui caressant doucement le crâne et lui chantait une berceuse en se balançant doucement.

_« Viens là, viens là, n'aie pas peur….Maman, te protégera jusqu'à ce que tu dors…. » _

« Ashe !! », hurla une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce, celle de la chambre de Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, également appelée Ashe par ses proches.

La gueldam, sortant de sa stupeur, se secoua dans les mains d'Ashe pour tenter de se dégager et s'envola.

Ashe la regarda partir avec des yeux remplis de tristesse puis se retourna brusquement vers l'intérieur du palais. La pièce contenait un lit rose à baldaquin, une coiffeuse et une petite table avec deux chaises. Sur le mur étaient accrochés un magnifique tapis représentant une scène de chasse et le portrait peint d'Ashe, dans une magnifique robe dorée, qui prenait la pose comme une adulte, le visage grave.

Une pose altière, anormale pour une enfant de 9 ans, mais digne de l'éventuelle héritière du trône de Dalmasca. Elle et sa sœur ainée de 12 ans, Camelia B'nargin Dalmasca, sont les dernières descendantes de la lignée du Roi Dynaste Raithwall et de son fils B'nargin, fondateur de la maison Dalmasca. Elles avaient eu sept autres frères et soeurs qui étaient tous morts de maladie ou lors des batailles incessantes opposant Dalmasca à Rozarria et Nabradia…Elles et leur père, Le roi Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, avaient aussi perdu la Reine, Maiena B'nargin Dalmasca, une noble douce et aimante à la beauté somptueuse et aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, morte en couche à la naissance d'Ashe.

Furieusement, Ashe se planta à l'alcôve, les poings sur les hanches et cria de sa petite voix enfantine, les sourcils froncés :

« Binala !! Tu as fait fuir mon petit oiseau, je te le pardonnerais jamais !! ».

Binala, sa servante, était une jolie jeune fille de 24 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui dépassaient ses hanches pleines et des yeux verts brillants comme des émeraudes. Elle portait l'habit de toutes les servantes, une longue robe beige avec des broderies représentant des fleurs bleues. Ashe adorait par-dessus tout la voix douce et la gentillesse de sa nourrice qui l'accompagnait partout où elle se rendait depuis quatre ans.

Binala s'agenouilla devant Ashe.

« Je suis confuse, Ashe, je ne savais pas que tu….l'oiseau…. », balbutia-t-elle.

La colère d'Ashe ne désemplissait pas, les bras croisés, elle continua, les dents serrées :

«Pourquoi, me cherches tu au moins ? »

« Je dois te coiffer et t'habiller pour le dîner de ce soir. Je te cherche partout…»

Ashe examina sa petite robe : C'est vrai que cette robe blanche plissée toute simple n'était pas très coquette.

Binala sourit et sortit quatre robes très sophistiquées. Deux étaient bleues, faites de mousseline et de broderies d'or, les deux autres étaient de couleur crème, l'une avec un ruban rouge au niveau de la taille et la dernière avec un ruban crème aussi mais avec un peu de flanelle.

Ashe grogna encore un peu, juste par fierté,finit par succomber au sourire de Binala et craqua à la vue des robes :

Après les avoir examinées, elle opta pour celle avec de la flanelle qu'elle jugeait plus simple, ne voulant pas trop se faire remarquer.

« Tu ne veux pas encore pas de bijoux, de collier? Cela t'irais bien pourtant ! », demanda Binala.

Ashe secoua énergiquement la tête.

Binala soupira, se demandant quand Ashe serait un peu plus féminine car jusqu'à maintenant, elle faisait plus garçon manqué qu'autre chose. Elle rigola intérieurement pour sa pensée incongrue en se rendant compte que la petite princesse n'avait que 9 ans. C'est vrai que sa maturité trompait énormément de gens quant à son véritable âge.

Balbina dégagea une chaise et faisait mine d'effectuer révérence :

« Si ma Demoiselle veut bien prendre place… »

Ashe sautilla et s'installa devant la coiffeuse rose ornée d'un miroir doré :

« Comment veux-tu que je te coiffe ? »

Ashe s'examina, passa la main dans ses cheveux mi longs châtains clairs, plats et effilés, encadrant son visage clair de poupée.

« Et on peut savoir comment tu peux coiffer ces cheveux…. ? », se lamenta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle se retourna vers Balbina, le regard envieux :

« J'aimerais tant avoir de longs cheveux comme toi !! »

Balbina sourit et toucha le nez d'Ashe :

« Il faut juste les laisser pousser… »

Ashe se retourna les bras croisés, énervée :

« Je voudrais bien les avoir longs maintenant ! »

Balbina rit et commença à coiffer les cheveux d'Ashe. Elle hésita entre différentes barrettes et choisit une bleue et la plaçait sur le côté.

« Tu es mignonne comme tout ! », lui dit elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Ashe rougit et se leva d'un bond, en soupirant.

« Je dois vraiment aller à ce dîner ? »

« Oui, Sa Majesté Raminas veut maintenant que ses enfants dînent avec lui, ses courtisans ou invités. Tu es encore jeune, Ashe, mais, c'est pour que vous soyez davantage reconnu comme de futurs souverains et que vous vous habituez aux usages de la Cour. »

« Je crois que je n'ai encore pas le choix… », se résigna Ashe en balançant ses bras, puis, elle se retourna pour sortir de la chambre.

Balbina la suit avec un air triste et pensa :

« Pauvre Petite Princesse, la vie ne sera pas tendre avec toi, mais, je suis sûre que tu sauras faire face aux obstacles qui se dressent sur ton chemin… »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle à manger royale, empruntant différents couloirs longés par des soldats qui restaient muets et immobiles.

Une fois devant la salle à manger, Ashe s'immobilisa, prit la main de Balbina et la regarda d'un air craintif.

Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement :

« N'aie pas peur, tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre, je t'attendrais dans le coin. »

« T…Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? », s'alarma Ashe, serrant la main de sa servante.

« Non, je ne peux pas… C'est dur à expliquer…Ils ont peur pour l'espionnage… »

Devant les yeux ronds d'Ashe, Balbina arrêta ses explications vaines.

« Je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas, pour te raccompagner dans ta chambre ! », la rassura Balbina, en lui souriant tendrement.

Ashe se sentit rassurée et osa relâcher sa main. Elle fit un signe de tête aux soldats qui décroisèrent leurs lances et ouvrirent la porte massive.

Ashe respira un bon coup, déterminée, elle entra dans la pièce…


	2. l'enfance: le premier diner officiel

**Appelez moi, Votre Majesté !**

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de FF 12 est de la propriété de Square Enix.

Certains persos sont de mon invention.

Merci Zephyree et Roudet pour vos reviews (Oui, j'aime beaucoup Ashe, mais, je serais aussi très contente si quelqu'un écrit sur Penelo ou Fran), j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TITRE 1 : L'ENFANCE D'ASHELIA B'NARGIN DALMASCA**

**Chapitre 2 : Le premier dîner officiel de la petite Princesse .**

* * *

La lourde porte massive se referma derrière Ashe.

Un serviteur, posté juste derrière, se courba devant elle.

« Si Ma Demoiselle veut bien me suivre… ».

Ashe le suivit et observa l'extraordinaire spectacle qui s'offrait à elle :

Dans l'immense salle brumeuse aux couleurs chaudes et éclairée faiblement par des bougies et autres lanternes rouges, de nombreux convives étaient déjà installés et les serveurs effectuaient sans cesse des allers retours pour les satisfaire.

L'ambiance était à la gaieté : certains convives, allongés sur le flanc, riaient à gorge déployée tout en se servant de tukuks, sorte de raisins très sucrées et de dattes.

Ashe continua d'avancer vers le fond de la salle et se laissa enivrer petit à petit par la senteur exotique de l'encens et par le son de flûte d'une musicienne, accompagné par le son d'un tambour, rendant le lieu magique.

Deux couples de nobles remarquèrent sa présence et chuchotèrent entre eux en souriant.

Ashe les regarda d'une manière tellement froide qu'ils baissèrent les yeux.

Arrivée au fond, elle s'installa dans un sofa moelleux brodé d'or et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut la désagréable surprise de croiser le regard de Camelia, sa sœur, allongée et se reposant sur un coude.

Celle-ci était vêtue comme une jeune femme alors qu'elle n' avait que 12 ans. On lui avait posé un fard vert soulignant ses yeux de la même couleur et de l'encens noir dilué à de l'eau pour relever la forme amande de son regard. Elle s'était glissée dans une robe blanche serrée au niveau de la poitrine par une ceinture dorée et avait placé un gorgerin et des bracelets dorés à ses chevilles et ses bras.

Qu'elle est belle, pensa Ashe. En plus, ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le dos avaient été bouclés et agrémentés de petits papillons d'or tout le long.

Camelia, l'ayant remarquée, se retourna vers elle avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Ashe fronça les sourcils :

« Père m'a aussi demandée de venir, figure toi ! »

Camelia pinça la bouche de dégoût :

« Quoi ? Toi, une enfant ? C'est sûrement pour attendrir la galerie ! »

Ashe croisa les bras et préféra l'ignorer en s'allongeant aussi à côté d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec sa sœur et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elles allaient devenir les meilleures amies du monde, Balbina lui suffisait amplement.

Camelia demanda au porte éventail de secouer plus énergiquement car la rage lui avait rougit le visage.

C'est alors que les trompettes retentirent et que la porte s'ouvrit, redressant tous les convives pour se lever.

Camelia, debout, souffla entre ses dents à Ashe :

« Idiote, lève toi !! »

Ashe dans la hâte se leva à son tour et se demandait ce qui se passait.

Un servant de l'autre côté de la salle hurla d'une voix solennelle :

« Sa Majesté, le Roi Raminas B'Nargin Dalmasca ! »

Ashe essayait de voir son père en se soulevant sur la pointe de ses pieds mais, elle ne put entre percevoir que la foule de courtisans.

Le Roi s'avança majestueusement, à pas lents et rythmés, le regard fixe porté vers l'avant. Tout au long de son parcours, les courtisans se baissèrent pour rendre hommage à leur Roi.

Ashe était émue, elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis si longtemps, étant affairé avec tous les problèmes du Royaume qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit. Elle vit que la foule s'écartait au fur et à mesure que le Roi et sa suite s'avançait.

Elle le vit enfin et son regard se mouilla instantanément. Il était aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux gris toujours aussi emplis de bonté et de détermination. Il portait une longue barbe blanche et une robe dorée et une très longue cape sur laquelle était dessiné l'emblème de la maison de Dalmasca, un lion et une épée.

Camelia se baissa aussitôt devant le Roi, alors qu'Ashe s'était figée sur place.

Le Roi releva Camelia avec un sourire tendre tandis que celui qu'il lança à Ashe était très dur :

« Ashelia !! Tu dois le respect au Roi !! »

Ashe, ayant repris les esprits, se baissa complètement devant le Roi, rouge de honte, à la vue de tous les courtisans qui la regardaient.

Ayant remarqué le regard mouillé de sa fille cadette, Raminas décida de ne pas en rajouter et s'installa à coté d'elles.

Ashe ignora le sourire moqueur de Camelia et plongea dans un silence, le regard dans le vide, pour se faire oublier.

Camelia remarqua cependant un jeune homme, d'environ 17 ans, au longs cheveux ondulés bruns jusqu'au milieu du dos ayant suivi le roi et s'étant installé à coté de lui une fois que celui-ci l'avait invité à prendre place.

Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Ses yeux bleus paraissaient dénués de tout reflet et sa peau blanche. Il était habillé d'un costume à motifs dorés avec une cape noire.

Camelia le trouvait fort séduisant, de très belle allure et elle rougit malgré elle.

Elle se retourna vers Ashe et constata que celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées.

Le Roi Raminas se leva et lança d'une voix tonitruante à l'assistance :

« Chers dévoués sujets, j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir pour cette soirée, le troisième fils du Roi Gramis Ganas Solidor, de la maison Solidor, 11è empereur d'Archadia, le Prince Vayne Caruda Solidor. (s'addressant à Vayne) Vous êtes invité en tant qu'ambassadeur d'Archadia mais aussi en tant qu'ami de Dalmasca. »

Vayna sourit : « Je remercie sa Majesté Raminas B'Nargin Dalmasca de ce si chaleureux accueil. Cette soirée est à la hauteur des rumeurs que l'on prêterait à Dalmasca, qu'elle ne soit en fait qu'un mirage tellement c'est un royaume magnifique »

Le Roi Raminas leva une coupe de vin en direction de Vayne « Que Dalmasca et Archadia soient pour l'éternité alliées dans l'adversité, Faram. »

L'assistance et Vayne répondirent à son message de paix.

Le Roi Raminas parla à voix basse à Vayne : « Quel tragédie, mon cher, pour la trahison de vos deux frères… »

« Hélas, cette trahison a déchiré le cœur de mon père, mais, il s'en remettra… », soupira Vayne.

« Je me demande pourquoi il vous a demandé d'assassiner vos propres frères, la tâche devait être rude pour vous… », remarqua Le Roi Raminas en soulevant un sourcil.

« Un Solidor ne peut mourir dignement que lors d'un combat ou de la main d'un autre Solidor . Mes mains sont souillées mais je l'ai fait pour le bien de notre lignée», souligna Vayne, l'air impassible.

« Je sais que vous êtes prêt à tout pour votre nation, Vayne Caruda Solidor ».

Vayne, changeant de sujet, remarqua le regard énamouré de Camelia et celui absent d'Ashe qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

« Ce sont les Princesses Camelia et ashelia B'Nargin Dalamsca, Votre Majesté ? »

« Oui, ce sont les trésors de Dalmasca… », sourit le Roi Raminas.

« Puis je rendre hommage à de si belles demoiselles ? ». Le Roi acquiesçât avec un immense sourire.

Camelia se redressa aussitôt, pétrifiée lorsque Vayne s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains, plantant son regard bleu dans le sien :

« Princesse Camelia, je souhaiterais rendre hommage à votre beauté et votre élégance naturelle » et il lui fit un baise main, rendant le visage de Camelia écarlate.

« H…Je v …Je vous remercie, mon Prince…. », ne put elle que bégayer.

Vayne se tourna vers l'absente Ashe et lui prit sa petite main :

« Je rends également hommage à la Princesse Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca » et lui fit aussi un baise main.

Ashe le regardait faire sans réagir, ne ressentant rien du tout. Elle était encore très affectée par le regard furieux que lui avait lancé le Roi quand elle lui avait manqué de respect.

Vayne remarqua l'air étrange de la Princesse et devina sa honte pour s'être fait grondée par son père. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, pensa- t-il, qui doit apprendre les bonnes manières.

Raminas claqua des doigts pour que l'on apporte les mets.

Sous les yeux ravis des convives, les cuisiniers apportèrent un grand plat de Chocobo sombre, des plats de viande divers et de légumes gorgés de soleil, des pâtisseries au miel et divers autres desserts rares et luxueux comme ce Fondu aux groseilles rouges.

Vayne sourit discrètement, n'étant pas dupe : Le Roi, à l'occasion du dîner, en présentant de tels mets, voulait affirmer la richesse de son royaume et envoyait autant de messages codés vantant Dalmasca.

Son sourire disparut et ses prunelles devenaient glaciales tandis qu'il fixait Camelia du coin de l'œil. Cependant Ashe intercepta son regard et le soutenait pendant un bref instant, puis, elle semblait s'émerveiller avec sa sœur devant les plats immenses que l'on posait sur la table.

Tandis que tout le monde mangeait, Raminas claqua des doigts. La lourde porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer une troupe de danseuses revêtues d'une tunique transparente et d'une chaîne en or autour du bassin.

Leurs mouvements souples s'accéléraient au rythme des tambours, de la harpe et de la flûte, leurs hanches ondulaient suavement et elles alternaient entre figures acrobatiques et démonstrations de leur souplesse.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a une qui vous plait particulièrement ? », chuchota Raminas à Vayne.

Camelia eut du mal à réprimer son dégoût et sa tristesse à ce moment. Ashe tendit une oreille , déçue que son père puisse émettre ce genre de proposition.

« Non, je ne suis intéressé que par les femmes dignes de mon rang », répliqua d'un air hautain Vayne.

Cette réplique n'étonna pas le Roi qui savait que Vayne attachait une grande importance pour le rang social, alors que Raminas se sentait très proche de son peuple, qu'il soit noble ou du bas peuple. Il aimait tous ses sujets qu'elle que soit leur origine, or, les nobles de Dalmasca souhaitaient plus que tout maintenir cette frontière, garder leurs privilèges et se rassembler dans le quartier des hauts nobles. Raminas était aussi obligé d' accorder ses faveurs aux plus riches car le trésor de Dalmasca reposait en grande partie sur la récolte des impôts.

Lorsque les danseuses avaient achevé leurs prestations, elles reçurent un triomphe d'applaudissements et sortirent par la porte. Elles se dirigèrent vers une pièce du château pour se rhabiller.

Une petite fille blonde de 6 ans à la coupe carrée, de grands yeux bleus et à la mine sale rangeait avec hâte toutes les affaires dans de grands sacs en peau de bête.

« Non, Penelo, plie les avant de les ranger !!Je te l'ai déjà dit !! », la gronda une jeune femme de 30 ans aux longs cheveux blonds, aux mêmes yeux bleus et à la beauté douce.

La petite fille s'empressa de plier les tuniques des danseuses, l'air grongnon.

Les danseuses retournèrent chacune dans leur maison du quartier de la Basse Ville, dont l'une, tenant sa petite fille par la main qui sautillait gaiement…

A ce moment le dîner et la fête touchèrent à leur fin et Vayne rendit une nouvelle fois hommage aux princesses et au Roi, s'excusant pour aller se coucher.

Le Roi Raminas se retourna vers ses filles avec un grand sourire :

« Vous vous êtes montrées dignes de votre rang. Mais, toi, Ashelia, tu as besoin de discipline et qu' on t'apprenne le protocole de la Cour. Je verrais cela avec ton précepteur. »

Il se leva et tous les convives firent de même et se baissèrent, tandis qu'il s'éloigna vers la grande porte.

Camelia se tourna vers Ashe, toute excitée et sautillait sur place:

« Wouahhh, Le Prince Vayne est si beau !! Tu ne le touches pas, c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier !! »

Ashe se sentait épuisée, non seulement sa stupide sœur était persuadée qu'elle craquait pour Vayne, elle, une enfant de 9 ans, et surtout, la rencontre avec son père avait été catastrophique, et le contexte de ce dîner trop adulte à son goût.

Elle sortit à son tour sous le regard médusé de Camelia d'avoir été ignorée de la sorte et rejoignit Balbina qui la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dans celle ci, Balbina enleva sa petite barrette bleue et la déshabilla pour lui faire revêtir une petite robe blanche en coton léger pour la nuit.

Ashe restait silencieuse assise sur le bord de son lit, ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

Balbina caressa délicatement les cheveux soyeux de la petite princesse :

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Pour toute réponse, une petite larme coula le long de la joue de Ashe.

« Viens, je vais te consoler… », dit Balbina d'une voix douce, les bras grands ouverts.

Mais, Ashe ne bougeait pas et elle sécha sa larme, furieuse.

« C'est indigne d'une Princesse de pleurer ! »

Balbina resta stupéfaite devant l'attitude de la Princesse qui d'habitude se précipitait à la moindre occasion dans les bras de sa nourrice.

Toujours fulminante, Ashe se retourna vers Balbina, les yeux brillants :

« Ce Vayne, je ne l'aime pas du tout, il a quelque chose qui me dérange ! »

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas très marrant, je l'avoue, mais, la présence de Vayne y est pour beaucoup, créant un climat malsain à lui seul. Et puis, la vie n'est pas toujours marrante, non ?


	3. L'enfance: l'éducation de la Princesse

**Appelez moi, Votre Majesté !**

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de FF 12 est de la propriété de Square Enix.

Certains persos sont de mon invention.

Merci Hina Chan pour la review, j'aime aussi bien Penelo alors si tu veux faire une fic sur son enfance, c'est super !.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TITRE 1 : L'ENFANCE D'ASHELIA B'NARGIN DALMASCA**

**Chapitre 3 : L'éducation de la petite Princesse.**

* * *

De bon matin, Balbina secoua légèrement la petite Princesse pour la réveiller. Celle ci, ne voulant pas se réveiller, poussa sa servante d'une main.

Gênée, Balbina, recommença : « Ashe, je t'en prie, tu vas être en retard au cours de ton précepteur ! »

Ashe maugréa et toute bouffie, les cheveux en l'air, s'extirpa lentement de son lit :

« Pas ce vieux tout moisi, il faut toujours qu'il me gronde ! »

Balbina sourit, tout en s'activant à la toilette de la Princesse, elle lance : « Il est vrai que Le Professeur Théodolos Tumbedor a atteint un âge plus que canonique mais c'est un grand savant et tu dois être fière qu'il te fasse partager sa science ! »

Tout en enfila une petite robe à fleurs, Ashe continua de grogner : « N'empêche, je m'endors toujours pendant son cours ! »

Après avoir rapidement petit déjeuné avec des petites figues et du lait chaud, Ashe et Babina traversèrent des couloirs et se plantèrent devant la salle de cours.

Ashe balança ses bras : « Pfff !! Encore 3 heures à dormir ! Si tu l'entendais, il n' y a pas de meilleur somnifère!»

Balbina lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil : « Ce serait 3 heures de sommeil en plus alors, tu m'as l'air épuisée ma Princesse ! »

Ashe lui répondit, fatiguée : « Oui, j'ai assez mal dormi, cette nuit ! Bon, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure ! »

Lorsque Ashe entra dans l'immense salle de cours dans laquelle avaient été déposé une multitude de trésors venus du monde d'Ivalice comme une pierre minérale des Mines de Henne, elle eut encore la désagréable surprise de croiser le regard de sa sœur.

Camelia, habillée d'une robe bleue sophistiquée et de boucles d'oreilles pendantes en topaze, la fixa avec fureur : « C'est pas vrai ! On doit faire cours ensemble, maintenant ! Monsieur Tumbedor, ce n'est pas possible, c'est une gamine ! »

Le professeur avait une longue robe bleue usée, une longue barbe blanche effilée et des petites lunettes encerclant un visage très marqué et des yeux gris.

Il lance de sa voix autoritaire : « Princesse Camelia, veuillez m'appeler Monsieur le Professeur et concernant la Princesse Ashe, c'est sur ordre du Roi Raminas que je vais vous dispenser un cours en même temps ! Je vous en prie Princesse veuillez pendre place à côte de votre sœur !»

Ashe s'assoie le plus possible éloignée de sa soeur qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards électriques.

Le Professeur continua : « Je vais écrire au tableau les mots clés de la séance d'aujourd'hui, l'histoire d'Ivalice… » et il se retourne face au tableau…

Ashe chuchota à Camelia : « D'ordinaire, tu es une peste mais là je te trouve une humeur massacrante, grande sœur… »

Camelia siffla entre ses dents à voix basse : « J'ai appris que le Seigneur Vayne était parti précipitamment à l'aube, sans que je puisse le revoir une dernière fois… »

Ashe, n'aimant guère sa sœur, la met en garde cependant : « Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de lui…. »

Camelia sourit : « Tu es juste jalouse… »

Ashe laissa tomber car cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner cette tête de mule.

Le Professeur commença l'interrogatoire : « J'espère que vous avez appris votre leçon, mesdemoiselles…Princesse Ashe, racontez nous la guerre des mille ans… »

Ashe bafouilla : « Heu…On raconte que Zodiarch s'est rebellé contre les Occurias et qu'il a échoué…et heu…les dieux auraient puni les autres séraphins aussi et les changèrent en éons… »

Camelia, moqueuse, se cacha le visage dans ses mains : « Oh la honte, elle ne sait même pas que c'est le grand séraphin Ultima, descendant des ténèbres qui avait mené la révolte contre les Occurias…Quelle sotte… »

Le Professeur la gronda : « Je vous en prie, Princesse Camelia, bien que Ashelia a eu tort, elle apprend et nous devons être indulgents… »

Ashe lança un regard noir à Camelia, ayant horreur que sa sœur en sache plus qu'elle.

Le Professeur demanda cette fois à Camelia : « Qu'est ce que l'Alliance Galthéenne ? »

Camelia avait perdu son sourire : « Heu…Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… »

Le Professeur se tourna vers Ashe qui ne savait pas la réponse.

Les grondant, Tumbedor rappella que Raithwall, après avoir reçu les éclats de nihilites, était à l'origine de l'alliance des souverains des pays de la péninsule de Galthéa et qu'il devint leur Roi-Dynaste.

Ashe, rancunière, lança aussitôt : « Monsieur le Professeur, interrogez la plutôt sur chaque couleur de l'habit du Prince Vayne, elle est incollable ! »

Camelia écarquilla ses yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles : « Tu vas me le payer ! »

Et elle gifla sa petite sœur, sous les yeux horrifiés du Professeur : « Cessez immédiatement ces chamailleries, c'est indigne de votre rang »

Ashe avait la main posée sur sa joue marquée par la gifle et resta immobile. Quand elle faillit s'approcher de Camelia, le Professeur la frappa avec une règle sur la tête : « Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? A votre place ! », et il s'éloigne un peu.

Satisfaite, Camelia tira la langue à la cadette dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour : elle bondit avec un hurlement sur l'ainée et la plaqua par terre, lui tira les cheveux de toute ses forces, voulant les arracher.

Le Professeur soupira d'exaspération, sépara les deux Princesses en leur tirant les oreilles et les frappa avec plus de force avec une règle sur la tête.

La grande soeur se plaignit, rageuse : « Vous n'avez pas le droit de poser la main sur nous ! »

Le Professeur la frappa de nouveau : « Le Roi, Votre Père, m'a laissé toute liberté pour faire de vous des Princesses cultivées et c'est ce que je ferais, même si je dois user votre crane à force de taper dessus ! »

Il pensa, regardant successivement les deux Princesses : _Sa Majesté a raison sur le fait qu'une compétition ne ferait pas de mal aux Princesses, les obligeant à se surpasser, mais, j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas être de tout repos et que cette histoire peut aller très loin…_

Le cours continua presque normalement…

Ashe sortit de la salle de cours en claquant avec force la porte et aperçut Balbina : « La peste…Un jour, je vais la… »

Balbina s'alarma en la suivant : « De qui tu parles, Ashe ? Calme toi… »

Ashe répondit les sourcils froncés, d'un pas empressé : « De qui veux tu que je parles à part de ma idiote de sœur ! »

Balbina se rassura : « Oh, mais, Ashe, ne prends pas au sérieux ces chamailleries, c'est normal entre membres d'une même famille, à votre âge ! »

Ashe s'immobilisa net, faisant cogner contre elle sa servante : « Je crois que ça va au delà de ces "chamailleries", comme tu dis…Elle me hait viscéralement »

Balbina ne dit mot, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation : « Viens, oublions ta sœur, tu dois allez voir Madame la Professeure Framinis pour ton cours de savoir vivre et de protocole de la cour… »

Ashe soupira, les yeux au ciel : « Je l'avais oubliée, celle là ! »

Madame Framinis ressemblait à une grand mère banale avec des petites lunettes, un chignon gris relevé à l'allure élégante et revêtant une robe brodée pourpre.

Soulagée que sa sœur ne faisait pas cours en même temps qu'elle, Ashe apprit à faire une révérence destinée aux ambassadeurs et celle pour le Roi qui obligeait à s'accroupir par terre et baisser légèrement la tête, les mains à plat sur le sol. On lui apprit à tenir une discussion à table et elle constata que les cours de son précepteur sur l'actualité géopolitique d'Ivalice allaient lui être d'un grand secours pour meubler la conversation.

Elle sortit plus calmée et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Balbina.

Ecrasées sous le poids de la chaleur dalmascienne d'été, elles firent une sieste toutes les deux presque toute l'après midi.

Le soleil commença à se coucher couvrant d'une parure dorée tout Ivalice.

Pendant que Balbina continuait de dormir dans la pièce adjacente, Ashe se leva doucement, mit une robe blanche toute simple et sortit sans prendre la peine de se regarder dans le miroir.

Sous l'œil des gardes immobiles, elle sortit vers les jardins royaux.

Elle sentait, ravie, les doux parfums des fleurs exotiques souvent portés par le vent dans tous les quartiers de Rabanastre. Frustrée, elle aurait aimé vérifier si l'on pouvait sentir cette senteur jusqu'aux marché de Mussul. Elle devait se contenter de rester au Palais, comme une prisonnière.

Ses fleurs préférées étaient les humtres, sortes de marguerites violettes à la senteur très parfumée mais qui avaient tendance à tâcher.

Elle s'installa tout sourire et arracha quelques humtres pour en faire une couronne pour Balbina.

Une fois fait, elle explora en sautillant et en chantonnant les jardins des plantes et remarqua une forge plus loin. Elle n'y rencontra personne mais son regard fut intrigué par une dague posée sur un plan de travail.

Elle la prit délicatement et la regarda fascinée : la lame de la dague scintillait sous la lumière dorée du soleil couchant, sur son pommeau avaient été gravés des motifs représentant le sceau du royaume et des animaux. Elle prit fermement la dague et fit des mouvements horizontaux avec :

« Camelia, petite peste, prends toi ça dans le ventre !... Ouah , elle est chouette ! Je vais la montrer à Balbina !»

Au lieu de passer par le même chemin, elle entreprit de revenir au Palais par un autre chemin.

Des nobles et des soldats regardèrent avec des yeux ronds cette petite fille qui sautillaient avec une dague et une couronne de fleurs à la main.

Au même moment, Balbina se leva et se dirigea vers le lit d'Ashe. Elle constata avec effroi que la Princesse n'était plus là.

« O par les dieux, elle est encore partie. Mais, je ne pourrais jamais souffler avec cette enfant…Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien !… »

Paniquée, elle sortit de la chambre tout en hurlant son nom et demandant aux gardes, elle emprunta le même chemin qu'Ashe…

* * *

A suivre...


	4. L'enfance: la rencontre fortuite

**Appelez moi, Votre Majesté !**

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de FF 12 est de la propriété de Square Enix.

Certains persos sont de mon invention.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TITRE 1 : L'ENFANCE D'ASHELIA B'NARGIN DALMASCA**

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre fortuite de la petite Princesse.**

* * *

Balbina hurlait le nom d'Ashe et interrogeait tous les passants. Ceux-ci avaient bien vu une petite fille mais avec une robe blanche et portant une dague.

Paniquée, elle réfléchit avec difficulté : « Elle avait une robe à fleurs, normalement. C'est pas grave, je dois vérifier. O faram, je t'en supplie, faite qu'elle ne se blesse pas avec la dague ! »

Ashe, inconsciente de l'angoisse qu'elle causait à sa servante, continuait de sautiller gaiement, traversant les différentes parties de la cour.

Elle n'était jamais venue ici. Elle voyait plein de soldats partout qui allaient et venaient. Elle remarqua avec émerveillement une étable à chocobos et s'approcha d'eux. Les oiseaux étaient effrayés mais elle réussit à les calmer en leur caressant le flanc, haussée sur la pointe des pieds.

Un soldat, ne l'ayant pas reconnue, s'approcha d'elle : « On peut savoir ce que tu fais là? Allez, file, c'est dangereux ! Retourne vers ta Maman ! »

Le ton autoritaire du soldat avait effrayé Ashe qui s'était dépêchée de s'enfuir de l'étable.

Elle continua d'un pas empressé en direction du palais et s'approcha d'un joli bosquet. Derrière celui-ci était caché un banc à l'abri des regards indiscrets sur lequel avait prit place un jeune homme visiblement très en colère, la tête reposant sur ses mains.

Ashe s'approcha encore, le plus silencieusement possible et quand elle voulut entrepercevoir l'inconnu, celui-ci avait disparu. Alors qu'elle le chercha du regard, il surgit brusquement devant elle, la faisant sursauter :

Elle dévisagea avec ses yeux ronds gris, dorés par le soleil couchant, le jeune homme imberbe de 26 ans. Ses yeux gris la fixèrent avec méfiance avant de l'ignorer. Il dit avec une voix grave, « Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! », reprit sa pose sur le banc et afficha de nouveau sa mine boudeuse.

Ashe s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner. Il avait des cheveux blonds souples dorés reposant sur sa nuque et portait une armure ordinaire de jeune soldat. Il la fixa et lui dit calmement :

« Fiche le camp, je veux être seul. »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait débordé du vase, le deuxième soldat à lui manquer de respect, ne l'ayant pas reconnue. Elle voulait le rappeler à l'ordre mais, c'était s'abattre au même niveau de Camelia qui attachait beaucoup d'importance à son rang. Elle allait lui faire comprendre d'une autre manière.

Ashe avec un grand sourire : "Il est beau le coucher du soleil, non ? ».

L'inconnu resta cloitré dans son mutisme.

Elle jouait à côté de lui avec sa dague. Soudain, il lui prit la dague : « Tu vas te blesser avec, donne la moi, ce n'est pas un jouet ! »

Ashe s'emporta : « Eh ! Je l'ai trouvée, c'est à moi ! Je voulais la montrer à Binala !! »

Le soldat répliqua, agacé : « Tout ce que tu trouves, c'est à toi ? Tu ne sais pas qu'elle peut appartenir à quelqu'un ? Comment ta mère t'a élevée ? »

Ashe, s'asseyant par terre en tailleur, s'attrista : « Pourquoi parlez vous toujours des mamans? La mienne, je ne l'ai jamais connue… »

L'inconnu compatit et lui demanda de s'assoir à côté de lui : « On n'a tous perdu quelqu'un de chère à notre coeur, petite. La vie est dure. Moi, j'ai perdu toute ma famille sauf mon frère lors de la guerre entre Archadia et Landis… »

Ashe s'étonna : « Tu viens de la République de Landis qui est entrée en guerre en 687 ? Quand je suis née ?... »

L'inconnu se redressa et lui sourit tristement : « Tu vois, c'est la vie qui continue…des morts et des naissances en même temps… »

Ashe lui sourit en retour : « Je m'appelle Ashe et toi… »

L'inconnu essaya de se remémorer où il avait déjà entendu ce prénom mais il n'y arrivait pas : « Moi, c'est Basch, petite… »

Ashe le supplia, les mains jointes : « Je t'en prie, Basch, redonne moi ma dague !! »

Basch, éclate de rire : « Je vois... Tu m'amadouais seulement pour la récupérer, hein ? »

Ashe rit à son tour. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleue pétillante, aux nuances orangées par le soleil couchant. Ceux de Basch étaient devenus verts lorsque les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Puis, soudain, il redevint sérieux et sortit son épée rustique de son fourreau, la fit tournoyer d'une main et la pointa de suite juste devant le nez d'Ashe, effrayée et lance, l'air très sombre, les yeux redevenus gris : « Tu vois, c'est dangereux une arme, ça sert à tuer, donc, tu oublies la dague ! »

Ashe reprit son souffle et hoche la tête.

Ils restaient silencieux et admiraient le soleil qui se couchait.

Ashe osa raconter ses problèmes avec Camelia : « Tu sais, j'ai des problèmes avec ma sœur, elle me déteste, je le sens. On se bat tout le temps… »

Basch soupira : « Ah, les histoires de famille…Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec mon frère…Je pense que tu dois te confronter à elle et essayer de résoudre tes problèmes avec elle. Je te dis ça et moi je n'ai cherché qu'à fuir. Je n'ai aucun contact avec mon frère, je ne sais pas où il se trouve…Tu as de la chance que ta sœur soit à tes côtés, tu dois arranger les choses avec elle ! »

Ashe pensait qu'il avait raison mais, en pratique, connaissant le caractère de Camelia, ce sera pas facile…

Ashe, demanda à son tour : « Pourquoi tu étais triste et assis sur ce banc ? »

Basch répliqua : « Je n'étais pas triste mais énervé… »

Ashe répondit d'une voix douce : « Non, tes yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et les yeux ne mentent jamais… »

Basch ne sut quoi dire : La petite fille avait exploré les tréfonds de son cœur.

Il croisa ses bras : « Eh bien, je me suis encore disputé avec d'autres jeunes soldats de ma promotion…Comment dire…On me rappelle toujours mes origines modestes, on me laisse à l'écart…Je n'ai qu'un ami, un noble, qui m'as toujours soutenu…Je ne veux pas me plaindre, mais, c'est pesant, non ?….

Ashe était attristé : « Oui…très… ». Elle se promit de ne pas étaler avec arrogance et vanité son statut royal. Elle venait d'apprendre que le rejet social faisait souffrir ceux du bas peuple.

Basch sourit, en lui frottant la tête : « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le Roi semble ne faire aucune différence entre les classes sociales, seul le mérite l'emporte à ses yeux ! Je n'aurais qu'à faire mes preuves… »

Ashe protesta un peu et arrangea ses cheveux : « D'ailleurs j'ai un autre problème, ce sont mes cheveux ! Tu te rends compte que tu les a plus longs que moi ! Il y a comme qui dirait une injustice ! Tiens cadeau ! »

Elle plaça la couronne de fleurs sur la tête de Basch. Celui-ci retira aussitôt la couronne mais des pétales s'étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux soyeux, les tachant un peu de violet : « C'est pas vrai, enlève moi les pétales, j'aurais l'air de quoi si je retourne au camp !. »

Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'elle enlevait les pétales, mais la tâche était plus rude qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé : « Mais, baisse toi donc, je vois rien !! Et quelle idée d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs à l'armée ! »

Basch se baissa encore plus : « Je les attache et on me fiche la paix. Si je les laisse longs et que je ne les coupe pas courts, c'est pour me différencier de mon frère j…. »

Une voix féminine stridente surgit derrière le bosquet : « Ashheee !! Où est tu ? »

Ashe releva la tête : "C'est la voix de Binala ! Je l'avait complètement oubliée !"

Binala surgit et s'agenouilla devant Ashe lui examinant le visage et le corps : "Oh que les dieux soient loués, je leur ferais une offrande, tu n'as rien !!"

Et elle se mit à pleurer de joie.

Ashe l'enlaça, coupable : "Je suis désolée de t'avoir causée de la peine. Je promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Je te présente mon nouvel ami Basch."

Celui-ci se préparant à relever la tête, secoua une dernière fois ses cheveux, Binala lui prit aussitôt les mains, « Je vous remercie d'avoir prie soin d'Ashe… », leurs regards se croisèrent, celui vert émeraude de Balbina dans les siens et elle retira ses mains, gênée.

Basch lui dit en souriant : « Pouvez vous m'aider à enlever les pétales de mes cheveux avec Ashe? »

Ashe fit un grand sourire en direction de Binala : « Je lui ai mis la couronne de fleurs que j'avais tressée pour toi…J'espère que tu me pardonneras… »

Binala sourit tendrement : « Merci, mon cœur… »

Pendant qu'elles s'affairaient, Basch demanda à Binala : « Vous être sa mère ? »

Celle-ci s'étrangla : « Non, pas du tout, je suis sa servante, je n'en ai que 24 ans, vous savez, elle en a 9 et je suis pas mariée. »

Basch pensa : _24 ans et toujours pas mariée…_Il dit : remarquez, j'ai 26 ans et je ne suis pas marié non plus…

Ashe pensa : _Je ne comprends pas très bien où ils veulent en venir. Les adultes sont bien compliqués…_

Une voix grave hurla : « BASCHHHH !! JE SAIS QUE TU ES DANS LE COIN !! CE N'EST PAS UNE SOLUTION DE FUIR !! »

La voix s'approcha du bosquet et l'inconnu découvrit Ashe et Binala qui nettoyaient la tête baissée de Basch, les cheveux redressés vers l'avant.

L'inconnu brun : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ….

Ashe planta ses yeux en direction de l'inconnu : Le soldat, ayant une armure simple de soldat comme Basch, avait 28 ans et arborait une coupe brune courte aux mèches souples aplaties tant bien que mal avec du gel. Ses yeux noisettes fixèrent avec horreur Ashe et sa bouche se déforma pour hurler :

« PRINCES…PRINCESSS ASHELIA….ARGH ! BASCH FAIT LUI ARRETER CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Binala se releva et baissa la tête gracieusement : « Vossler…. »

Vossler bafouilla, ayant perdu de son assurance : « Binala…que fais tu ici ? »

Binala sourit : « J'étais à la recherche de la Princesse et je l'ai trouvée en bonne compagnie… »

Vossler s'inquiéta : « Heureusement qu'il n'est rien arrivé à la Princesse!"

Binala baissa sa tête, les doigts se tortillant nerveusement: "Je sais, je sais, Vossler..."

Le soldat brun ajouta, l'air inquiet: "Tu ne le diras à personne, hein, Basch pourrait avoir des ennuis et ce ne serait pas dans ton intérêt… »

Binala lui sourit tendrement : « Mais, non, au contraire, il l'a empêchée de se blesser avec la dague qu'elle avait récupéré…Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents de ma part… »

Vossler : « Et moi de même. »

Ashe pensa, sarcastique: _J'ai quand même eu la pointe de son épée juste devant mon visage après sa petite jonglerie..._

Basch releva brusquement sa tête et se redressa le visage blême en direction de Ashe, se demandant s'il avait bien compris: « Princesse?? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

Ashe tout sourire : « Ne me vouvoie pas!!ça ne me dérangeait pas de nettoyer tes _trop beaux_ cheveux, même une Princesse doit réparer ses fautes… Pour répondre à ta question, je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore une fois rabaissé.»

Basch, le regard tendre, ému, pensa que la Princesse avait décidément hérité du bon cœur de son père : « Merci… ».

lLe soldat blond se releva : « Il est temps de rentrer Vossler ! »

Le soldat Vossler York Azelas rejeta des regards inquiets aux alentours : « J'espère que personne ne t'a vu avec la Princesse Ashelia lui parler avec autant de légèreté… » Il lui frappa la tête par derrière « Quelle honte de ne pas l'avoir reconnue alors qu'on sera sensé protéger la famille royale si on arrive à intégrer l'Ordre Ancien des chevaliers de Dalmasca.

Basch s'excusa : « C'est dur de savoir quand elle ne porte aucun signe de richesse sur elle ! »

Vossler s'adressant avec respect à Ashe : « Votre Majesté, nous allons prendre congé et si je puis me permettre, évitez de vous aventurer par ici, des flèches perdues pourraient vous toucher… »

Binala, pâle, prit la main de Ashe et la serra fortement dans la sienne : « Que les dieux nous en préservent, Vossler. Allons y Ashe ! »

A ce moment, les yeux d'Ashe se fermèrent de fatigue et elle allait s'écrouler si Basch, Vossler et Binala ne s'étaient pas précipités pour la rattraper. Vossler se proposa de la porter jusqu'au palais mais Binala rassura qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même.

Elle porta Ashe qui contrairement à ce qu'elle a voulu faire croire, se portait à merveille. S'accrochant à Binala, les bras autour de son cou, elle fit un petit coucou avec un magnifique sourire et fit un clin d'œil.

Basch lui rendit son salut juste avant que Vossler ne le refrappe sur la tête "Idiot, ta tête en l'air va nous causer des problèmes, un de ces jours...".

Basch lui demanda : « Tu la connais Binala, n'est ce pas ? »

Vossler sourit tristement, le regard dans le vague : « C'est une noble qui est ma voisine. Nos parents se connaissent bien. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps mais elle semble me considérer seulement comme son meilleur ami. Etant très occupés chacun de notre côté, j'ai pensé que la distance pourrait faire évoluer ses sentiments. J'attends… »

Basch compatit, une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami : « On a tous des problèmes de cœur, Vossler…. »

Vossler releva sa tête, intêressé : « Toi aussi Basch ? Vas y tu peux tout me raconter !... »

Basch, l'air amusé, fit remarquer à son ami : « Oh , le soleil vient de se coucher, donc, c'est l'heure du diner !! » et il courut vers le camp en riant , avec à ses trousses Vossler vociférant : « Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher comme ça ! »

* * *

A suivre…


	5. L'enfance: la rivale de la Princesse

**Appelez moi, Votre Majesté !**

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de FF 12 est de la propriété de Square Enix.

Certains persos sont de mon invention.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TITRE 1 : L'ENFANCE D'ASHELIA B'NARGIN DALMASCA**

**Chapitre 5 : La rivale de la petite Princesse .**

* * *

La fin de l'été approchait. Les chaleurs accablantes laissaient place aux brises douces, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux habitants de la Basse Ville qui souffraient de la canicule et de la puanteur des lieux.

Mais, le retour de la fraicheur n'avait pas redonné le moral aux dalmasciens car une rumeur circulait : Archadia montrait certains signes d'hostilité envers Bhujerba. Des ambassadeurs allaient et venaient mais tout Dalmasca semblait pessimiste quant à l'issu des négociations, se rappelant de la propagande d'Archadia en faveur de la monarchie au sein de la République de Landis pour affaiblir le pouvoir en place et le renverser par l'invasion.

Au palais, Ashe se réveilla par elle même. Elle se demandait pour quelle raison Binala ne l'avait pas réveillée. Elle se leva en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la pièce adjacente et vit Binala encore plongée dans un profond sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ashe qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux la secoua doucement et souffla « Binala, réveille toi, je vais être en retard au cours du Vieux moisi !… »

Binala gémit en se réveillant tout doucement « Oh non…En plein rêve… », et s'étira.

Elle s'aperçut d'Ashe, agenouillée au bord de son lit qui la fixait de ses yeux arrondis de surprise et s'alarma, comprenant qu'elle avait oublié de réveiller la princesse.

Ashe la regarda se lever dans la hâte, s'excusant de manière continue et préparer la toilette et le petit déjeuner de la princesse.

Ashe releva, un sourcil relevé, « C'est bien la première fois que tu oublies de me réveiller ! »

Binala continuant de s'activer, ne dit rien, gênée. « Voilà, choisi la robe que tu veux mettre, Ashe. Je reviens, je vais m'habiller moi aussi ! » et elle fila, paniquée.

_C'était bien la première fois que Binala se réveillait en catastrophe_, pensa Ashe.

Lorsqu'elle regarda les tenues qu'elle avait choisies pour elle, elle ne vit que des couleurs vives, jaune, rouge et violet…

Quand Binala revint, Ashe se retourna vers sa servante et néanmoins meilleure amie : « Je ne vais pas mettre ce genre de tenue voyante et sophistiquée pour le cours! Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Binala croisa ses doigts nerveusement et répondit « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais un peu changer… »

Ashe, les yeux à demi fermés, répondit d'un air peu convaincu: « Mouais… » et elle suivait du regard Binala qui était repartit en courant pour prendre d'autres robes aux teintes plus neutres.

_Elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui_, pensa Ashe : « Tu me dirais si quelque chose ne va pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Binala rougissait : « Heu, oui, bien sûr ! Je t'assure, tout va bien !... »

Et elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le cours du professeur Tumbedor.

A l'issu de celui-ci, avant de claquer la porte, Ashe hurla vers l'intérieur de la salle « Pauvre sotte, tu regretteras de m'avoir ri au nez!! »

Binala demanda ce qui n'allait encore pas.

Ashe répondit, rouge de colère : « J'ai essayé de me réconcilier avec Camelia, tu te rends compte que j'ai laissé ma fierté de côté et elle, elle m'a ri au nez et m'a dit que me tourmenter restait son loisir préféré! Je la hais ! »

Binala qui suivait le pas rapide de la princesse remarqua, soulagée : « Je suis si heureuse que tu veuilles te réconcilier avec ta sœur, même si ça n'a pas marché, c'est un bon début ! »

Ashe répondit sans se retourner, un peu gênée : « En fait je t'avoue que l'idée vient de Basch, il m'a convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à… »

BANG !…

Ashe se retourna et retrouva Binala par terre, ayant percuté un garde qui l'aidait à se relever.

Ashe souligna, l'air dépité, « Tu ne regardes plus où tu vas, maintenant ? »

Binala remercia avec un petit sourire le garde et rejoignit Ashe : « Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout… »

Ashe la fixa d'un regard soupçonneux mais ne dit mot…

C'est alors que Camelia s'approcha avec Paula sa servante, une femme d'âge mur brune au visage sévère : « Ma chère petite sœur, on doit immédiatement se rendre au salon privé de notre Père… »

Ashe fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle arrête de parler : « Toi, m'avertir personnellement, c'est tellement gentil que je me demande ce que ça cache ! »

Camelia émit un sourire sournois, les yeux à demi fermés : « Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que ta servante débile le savait et a oublié de te le dire ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Allez à la prochaine le duo de nulles ! »

Et elle s'éloigna d'une démarche lente en ondulant ses hanches, suivit du pas lourd de sa servante.

Horrifiée, Ashe se retourna vers Balbina qui était devenu blanche et regardait par terre.

Ashe cria, les poings sur les hanches : « C'est si important, comment as tu pu oublier ça? Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que Père me reproche quoi que ce soit ! ça commence à bien faire, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ! » dit elle en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux, confus, de Binala.

Celle-ci continua de nier, les larmes aux yeux : « Rien, je t'assure, juste un peu fatiguée ! »

Ashe se radoucit : « Bon, ce n'est pas grave, fait juste attention maintenant, si tu veux m'en parler, tu peux, je suis aussi ton amie ! »

Binala hocha la tête mais resta nerveuse.

Elles se hâtèrent en direction du salon privé du roi Raminas. Binala resta sur le seuil de la porte dorée tandis qu'Ashe entra. Elle traversa rapidement l'antichambre et ouvrit la porte du salon privé du Roi Raminas.

Le salon privé comportait une bibliothèque et un bureau immenses sur lequel reposait une multitude de documents concernant les affaires du royaume.

La décoration était soignée avec un lustre en cristal qui pendait du plafond, des fresques retraçant l'histoire de Dalmasca illustraient toute la pièce ainsi qu'un immense portrait du Roi en habit de cérémonie.

Ashe aperçût trois personnes derrière les piles de documents, son père le Roi, habillé moins pompeusement que pour le diner, avec une robe aux motifs argentés, avait déposé sa lourde couronne en or sur son bureau pour soulager sa tête. Devant lui se tenait Camelia qui venait de terminer sa révérence, puis enfin, Ashe l'aperçut, lui, et faillit exploser de joie.

Ashe pensait qu'elle devait d'abord faire sa révérence puis cria , les yeux bleus pétillants de joie : « ONCLE HALIM !! »

Et elle courut vers lui.

Le Marquis Halim Ondore IV, frère de la mère d'Ashe, dirigeant Bhujerba, avait l'apparence d'un homme de 51 ans aux yeux bleus clairs et aux cheveux souples blancs aux mèches soigneusement travaillées . Il portait une longue veste blanche et jaune et s'aidait d'une canne pour ses déplacements.

Lors des nombreux décès qui avaient frappé la famille royale dalmascienne, le Marquis avait toujours été très présent pour ses nièces et leurs avait apportées toute la consolation dont elles avaient besoin, devant faire abstraction de son immense chagrin pour la perte de sa soeur adorée et de ses neveux . Il les gâtait toujours depuis que ces derniers avaient tous été emportés par la peste, d'autres maladies ou sur les champs de bataille.

Ses yeux pétillèrent quand il accueillit Ashe dans ses bras: « Ashe !! Cela faisait si longtemps, comme tu as grandi ! Toi aussi Camelia, tu deviens une jeune femme d'une grande beauté ».

Camelia sourit à contrecoeur, mais, jalouse, pestait contre sa sœur qui n'avait aucune retenue.

Ashe se plaça sur les genoux de son oncle préféré et lui fit un bisou : « Dis, tu pourras me raconter des histoires sur Maman ? »

Halim sourit et fit mine de réfléchir : « Mais bien sûr, je pourrais te raconter comment je lui ai cassé une dent pendant qu'on jouait ! »

Ashe trépignait d'impatience : « Chouette ! … »

Raminas arborait un sourire triste lorsque Halim évoquait sa défunte épouse et le fait qu'Ashe soit plus proche de son oncle que de son père. Il regrettait de l'avoir négligée alors qu'elle avait eu plus que jamais besoin de lui.

Halim jouait avec Ashe, discuta avec Camelia et leur raconta des histoires à propos de leur mère:

"Nous adorions regarder avec nos parents les combats de lutte à Bhujerba. Maiena, votre mère, très admirative à la vue d'une femme qui avait remporté son match, se prenait pour elle. Elle m'avait défiée pour un combat de lutte et nous nous sommes battus en riant lorsqu'on imitait les prises des lutteurs, bien sûr en cachette de nos parents. C'est au moment où j'ai soulevé votre mère et l'ai basculée la tête en bas qu'elle a glissé de mes mains et s'est cassée une dent quand son visage a percuté le sol. Maiena m'en a sacrément voulu et nos parents m'ont puni très sévèrement, mais, elle m'a raconté qu'elle riait souvent à Rabanastre, en pensant à moi, quand elle remarquait la perte de sa dent devant le miroir!" Halim se reposa sur sa canne, le visage souriant tristement.

Ashe, à la fois heureuse de connaitre cette anecdote et attristée, observa du coin de l'œil son ainée et s'aperçut que cette dernière restait impassible :

Camelia ne montrait jamais en public que sa mère lui manquait mais Ashe remarquait le léger tremblement de ses lèvres à chaque fois que Halim prononçait le prénom de leur mère, « Maiena ».

Quoique Camelia puisse dire, elles étaient unies dans le chagrin dans ces moments là.

Lorsque les deux princesses sortirent de la chambre pour se retrouver dans l'antichambre, Camelia prit un air d'autosuffisance :

« Ashe, il faudrait arrêter de te croire plus grande que tu ne l'es. Tu n'es qu'une gamine, une moins que rien ! »

Croisant les bras, Ashe se retourna lentement vers elle et la laissa continuer.

Camelia ondula en s'approchant d'elle et planta son regard vert clair dans ceux d'Ashe qui ne se laissait aucunement intimidée : « Tu sais, ils ont parlé devant moi. Oncle Halim avait des problèmes avec Archadia et il demandait l'aide de Père qui hésitait. Oncle Halim refuse de se ranger du côté de l'Empire mais si Père ne le soutient pas, il a dit qu'il serait obligé de céder lors des négociations… Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis, n'est ce pas ? C'est normal…Ils ont du arrêter quand tu es venue, je suis sure que tu les gênais ! », affirmait elle avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Ashe planta à son tour ses yeux bleus d'un air de défi et mentit « Non, en effet, je n'ai rien compris, ma très chère sœur. Je ne suis qu'une enfant après tout, comme tu dis… »

Camelia dont le sourire avait disparut lui lança un regard mauvais et commença à s'éloigner lorsque Ashe, le regard désespéré, lui lança d'une voix attristée :

« Camelia, je t'en prie, arrêtons tout ceci…Nos sommes pareilles, toi et moi…Tu te retiens de laisser couler tes larmes quand on parle de Maman, mais, on partage le même chagrin…J'aurais voulu la connaitre...Nous sommes sœurs…. » finit elle, la voix étranglée, les larmes aux yeux...

Ashe tendit une main vers Camelia, attendant sa réponse, mais, sa soeur restait figée, le dos retourné.

La tête de Camelia se retourna lentement. Son regard glacial fixa sa petite sœur, s'approchant à grands pas de sa cadette, elle siffla hargneuse, menaçante, se retenant de la frapper :

« Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de Mère, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de dire que toi et moi c'est pareil vis-à-vis d'elle ! Si tu oses salir sa mémoire encore une fois, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !! JE TE HAISSSSS !!», hurla t elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Et elle sortit, laissant Ashe fondre en larmes et s'effondrer par terre, la suppliant, le bras tendu vers sa sœur ainée qui se ruait vers la sortie:

« Je t'en prie Camelia, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses ? Je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas, grande soeur !! »…

* * *

A suivre…


	6. De l'enfance à l'adolescence

**Appelez moi « votre Majesté ».**

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Square Enix sauf certains de moi.

C'est une transition entre la période de l'enfance et de l'adolescence d'Ashe.

* * *

_An 700 de l'Ancien Valendien-_

_L'empire d'Archadia avait imposé un traité commercial désavantageux pour Bhujerba sous menace d'une guerre si le Marquis Halim Ondore IV refusait de le ratifier._

_Les marchandises surtaxées en entrant dans l'empire Archadien remplissaient ses caisses et agrandissaient son armée, faisant de l'Empire la toute première puissance commerciale et militaire d'Ivalice._

_L'Empire développait ses expériences militaires secrètes menées par le Laboratoire Draklor transporté à Gilvégane._

_Raminas B'Nargin Dalmasca rechercha une alliance avec l'Empire de Rozzaria qui la repoussa en tentant d'envahir une nouvelle fois sans succès Dalmasca. Restait encore l'espoir d'une réunification avec le royaume de Nabradia._

_La Princesse Ashe, très abattue par le rejet de sa sœur Camelia, essaya plusieurs tentatives de réconciliation, mais, toutes se soldèrent par un échec._

_L'enfance avait laissé place à l'adolescence ; l'insouciance à la conscience._

_Ashe allait céder la place à Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca…_

--

_Amalia B'Nargin Dalmasca,_

_ Pour « Les mémoires d'Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca »._


	7. L'adolescence: La ruse de la princesse

**Appelez moi, Votre Majesté !**

Disclaimer: Tous les persos de Final Fantasy 12 sont de Square Enix sauf certains qui sont de moi.

Tous les chevaliers dont j'ai inventé les noms sont ceux présents dans la cinématique d'introduction, parlant à Raminas pendant qu'ils mettent au point une stratégie.

La période d'adolescence d'Ashe s'étend de ses 13 ans jusqu'à ses 16ans. Les choses sérieuses commencent, vous l'aurez deviné.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TITRE 2 : L'ADOLESCENCE D'ASHELIA B'NARGIN DALMASCA**

**Chapitre 1 : La ruse de la jeune princesse.**

* * *

Quelle effervescence au marché de Mussul en cette période d'hiver ! Les Rabanastiens reprenaient espoir depuis l'échec de l'invasion de Rozarria dont l'armée avait été retenue à l'extérieur des frontières. Les inquiétudes cédaient alors la place à une joie décuplée.

Une silhouette mince de taille moyenne zigzaguait dans la foule d'un pas précipité, emmitouflée dans une cape bien chaude avec une capuche rabattue sur son visage.

Elle entendait avec intérêt les habitants s'extasier sur les exploits des capitaines, considérés comme des héros nationaux, bien que Basch fon Rosenburg, d'origine modeste, était préféré par le peuple défavorisé et le noble Capitaine Vossler York Azelas, par les habitants du quartier résidentiel, où vivaient les nobles. On murmurait qu'ils méritaient bien leur récente nomination à l'Ordre Ancien des Chevaliers de Dalmasca.

La silhouette rasait les murs et s'arrêtait à chaque soldat aperçu. Le temps que les hommes soient alertés, elle avait déjà disparu, se mêlant à la foule du marché, s'offrant même l'audace de voler une pomme au passage et la croquer avec appétit.

Elle s'émerveilla devant les étals de fruits et légumes de toutes sortes, preuves de la fin de la pénurie de guerre, les magasins d'armes, d'accessoires, ceux de magies et de techniques du quartier commerçant.

De ses yeux bleus pétillants, elle contempla longuement le soleil diffusant faiblement sa chaleur et ferma les yeux. Sa longue inspiration souleva sa poitrine naissante. Que l'air de la liberté était grisant ! Plus enivrant encore que les effluves d'alcools émanant des banquets.

Briser les convenances, défier les centaines de soldats censés garder le palais royal, l'exploit de la Princesse Ashelia relevait de la folie.

Mais, ses préoccupations et ses joies insouciantes de l'enfance n'étaient plus, elle se sentait adulte et surtout…femme. Dorénavant, elle pouvait donner des enfants à l'homme dont elle partagerait la vie. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Binala, pourtant sa confidente et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette métamorphose bouleversait son corps et sa tête, elle se refusait dorénavant de voleter tel un papillon de fleur en fleur au gré de ses envies s'égarant dans mille chemins sans en suivre un seul. Elle se sentait prête à embrasser son destin, aussi cruel qu'il puisse être.

Elle continuait son exploration de Rabanastre et entra dans la Basse-Ville. Les lieux étaient si sombres et sales qu'elle en frémit d'horreur, se révoltant qu'un pareil endroit puisse exister dans la ville. Elle s'enfonça d'un pas hésitant dans les dédales dont la puanteur était insoutenable. Elle croisa le regard de plusieurs vagabonds d'une saleté répugnante qui la regardaient avec insistance, habillés d'haillons et trainant en bande. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle détourna la tête devant leur regard insistant et accéléra sa marche. Elle n'osa pas regarder un vieil homme barbu couchant à même le sol avec une bouteille de rhum à la main qui émettait des râlements. La terreur s'emparant d'Ashelia, elle décida de sortir au plus vite de ce quartier répugnant, abri des pauvres, des orphelins et des innombrables rats qui s'aventuraient en dehors des égouts de Garamsythe.

Brusquement, une main se posa sur son épaule et la bloqua.

-Tiens donc, qui est donc ce nouvel invité ? demanda une voix masculine en train de muer. Ashelia se retourna vers l'intrus et réussit à bafouiller quelques mots, toute tremblante.

-Je vais vous laisser, je suis juste venue rendre une petite visite…

-Oh, qui est le veinard qui a la chance de recevoir la visite d'une si noble demoiselle ? releva, taquin, l'adolescent brun à la mine sale qui lui faisait face.

-Que dites-vous ? Je ne suis pas noble…

L'adolescent saisit le poignet d'Ashelia et le souleva devant elle, révélant un bracelet en or avec des gravures.

-Pas noble, hein ?...Et c'est quoi ça ? ...répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ashelia essaya de résister mais l'adolescent était trop fort pour elle. Elle hurlait de désespoir, le bracelet étant la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère.

-AREEETTTTEEE BALZACC !! Hurla une voix d'enfant.

Balzac relâcha Ashelia qui tomba dans une flaque de boue visqueuse. Agacé, il se retourna vers le jeune garçon blond qui l'avait interrompu.

-De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? Retourne avec ta petite copine Penelo et disparaît de ma vue !

Le jeune garçon blond essaya de dévisager de loin le visage effrayé d'Ashelia mais il faisait trop sombre. Il serra des dents et déguerpit à toute allure.

Avec un sourire en coin, Balzac entendit au loin une petite voix féminine. _Vaan, dépêche toi, reviensss viteee !!_

L'agresseur revint vers Ashelia qui venait de se relever.

-On en était où, ma jolie ?

-Même si je dois sacrifier ma propre existence, jamais je ne vous céderais ce bracelet ! répliqua Ashelia, d'un air de défi, en serrant sa main sur son bijou pour le protéger.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! approcha Balzac, menaçant.

Cependant, une grande ombre recouvrait lentement la princesse et Balzac. La pointe d'une gigantesque épée toucha de derrière la tête de l'agresseur.

-Un geste et tu es mort! Maintenant, retourne-toi doucement!

Les bras en l'air, Balzac, paniqué, recula lentement et lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire, un coup de poing l'assomma.

Le sauveur s'agenouilla auprès d'Ashelia.

-Votre Majesté, vous allez bien ?

Relevant sa tête avec frayeur, Ashelia aperçut le visage inquiet flou, vaguement familier d'un soldat qui rangeait son épée derrière son dos et qui la prenait par les épaules.

-Capitaine Voss…souffla, soulagée, Ashelia.

Tout se mit à tournoyer autour de la princesse puis ce fut le trou noir…

--

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ashelia contempla avec déception le plafond de sa chambre décoré de fresques historiques. Encore étourdie, elle se releva lentement, s'assit au bord de son lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés effilés, reposant sur ses épaules. Elle remarqua les traces de boue sur ses mains et sa robe blanche en coton. Elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, mais, elle ne se retourna pas, demeurant face à la lumière qui filtrait du balcon, sachant qui c'était.

-Ashe…Est-ce que tu te rends compte…

-Je sais, Binala, arrête de me faire la leçon, je ne suis plus une enfant, dorénavant.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, comme une mè…

-Mais tu ne l'es pas ! la coupa sèchement Ashelia. Tu dois rester à ta place, n'oublie jamais à qui tu parles !

Binala fut profondément blessée par les propos distants d'Ashelia. Elle avait tellement changé, s'étant endurcie au fil des années et ne partageait pratiquement plus rien avec elle.

-B…Bien sûr…Je vais appeler d'autres servantes pour te préparer. Sa majesté, le Roi Raminas, te demande.

Et elle se retira en se courbant.

Toujours de dos, Ashelia baissa sa tête, déboussolée et honteuse. Pourquoi était elle devenue si méprisante, dépourvue de cœur, envers Binala ? Pourquoi la rabaisser, alors que ce n'était pas sa manière de penser ? Elle ne trouvait pas les réponses, son instinct la poussait à se comporter d'une manière aussi détestable. Elle frappa son drap du poing, se rendant compte qu'elle aimait et détestait Binala en même temps, qu'elle passait toutes ses colères sur elle et qu'elle en souffrait.

On frappa à la porte et trois servantes se courbèrent devant la Princesse en flairant le sol. Lorsqu'elle leur permit de se relever, elles s'activèrent à la toilette de leur maitresse dans la salle de bain adjacente dont les murs étaient illustrés de scènes de bains.

Après que sa robe souillée lui fut ôtée, on la fit allongée sur une stèle chauffée de mosaïques turquoises. Elle sentit avec délice l'eau chaude parfumée à la lavande couler le long de son corps mince et parfait. Elle frémit lorsqu'on l'aspergea d'essences de rose sur tous ses membres, goûtant le plaisir d'être de nouveau belle et propre. Séchée avec délicatesse, on la vêtit d'une robe plissée brodée bleue ciel avec des voiles transparentes couvrants ses épaules, assortie à la couleur de ses magnifiques yeux. Une servante torsada quelques mèches et les releva en un chignon fixé par des barrettes composées de pierres semi précieuses, révélant sensuellement le cou gracieux de la princesse. On posa délicatement une ligne de fard bleu pour souligner la courbe parfaite de ses sourcils. Enfin, une autre servante glissa des sandales dorées aux pieds fins d'Ashelia.

Ashelia sortit de sa chambre et suivit Binala qui l'attendait. Elles ne s'échangèrent aucun mot sur le chemin, accentuant leur malaise.

La princesse entra seule dans le salon privé, dans lequel nul autre que la famille royale ne pouvait entrer. Elle aperçut son père, affaissé sur son bureau. Elle lui rendit hommage en s'agenouillant par terre, son visage, les bras et les paumes de ses mains sur le sol.

Le Roi Raminas souffla en fixant Ashelia, le visage las marqué par l'âge. Il avait déposé sa massive couronne d'or incrustée de diamants devenue difficile à supporter au fil des 30 années de règne à la tête de Dalmasca. Les incessantes guerres offensives des royaumes voisins, dont Dalmasca était victime, aggravaient l'état de santé du souverain. Cependant, le Roi Raminas aimait profondément son peuple, il ne survivait que pour Dalmasca et il était prêt à puiser dans ses dernières forces pour son royaume. La dernière guerre de Rozarria se révéla l'épreuve ultime et il l'avait surmontée. Les dieux s'amusaient ils de le tourmenter quand on lui apprit qu'Ashelia avait disparu ? Il commençait à suffoquer, prêt à rendre l'âme si l'Ordre Ancien des chevaliers au complet ne s'était mobilisé pour le maintenir en vie. Il avait refusé de rendre son dernier souffle quand le Capitaine Azelas lui avait fait la promesse de retrouver la princesse vivante. Et voilà la fugitive devant elle, toujours plaquée contre le sol.

-Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement indigne d'une Princesse, Père. Mais, il me devait de quitter le palais.

- Indigne d'une Princesse, digne d'une ENFANT CAPRICIEUSE! finit par crier Raminas, lui arrachant une quinte de toux.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Depuis hier, je suis devenue une femme, répliqua Ashelia avec émotion.

-S'agit-il d'une raison valable pour plonger son père dans une angoisse qui aurait pu l'envoyer au Ciel ? Que voulais-tu prouver en t'échappant de la sorte ?

- Je voulais être moi-même, tout simplement, répondit Ashelia, sibylline. Je n'ai trouvé que ce stratagème pour enfin obtenir une entrevue avec Vous, Père.

-Ma tâche est écrasante, Ashelia. J'ai réussi à vous protéger, toi et ta sœur, de l'horreur de la guerre. Il me fallait effacer ses traces et relancer l'économie du royaume. Je ne dors pratiquement plus, je suis si las…

- Laissez-moi vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Père…

Raminas souffla longuement, puis, invita sa fille à se relever et à le rejoindre, sa colère ayant suivi son angoisse ne diminuait pas pour autant.

- Evincée par l'ordre des naissances de la succession au trône par Camelia, ma sœur, héritière légitime et gardienne du sang royal, je tiens néanmoins à poursuivre votre œuvre et me dévouer toute entière à Dalmasca.

-Qu'est-il donc arrivé pour que tu puisses tenir des propos aussi graves, impropres à une jeune fille de 13 ans ?

- C'est pourtant à cet âge que vous avez régné avec la régence de Grand Mère…

- IMPERTINENTE ! Comment oses-tu comparer ma situation à la tienne ? T'estimes-tu prête à endosser une telle responsabilité, toi, toute juste sortie de la tendresse de l'enfance ? S'emporta Raminas, pointant sa fille de son index.

Ashelia esquissa une fausse lueur de crainte dans son regard bleu et releva le menton.

-Mon escapade m'a ouvert les yeux, Père ! Le peuple qui, autrefois, vous adorait, scande le nom de vos capitaines, plutôt que le vôtre. On murmurait même votre éventuel décès qu'on essaierait de dissimuler pour éviter de sombrer dans une révolte. On murmure encore que ce sont vos capitaines qui tiennent les rênes du pouvoir…

-Serais-tu en train de me donner des leçons, petite insolente ?

Ashelia s'agenouilla aussitôt par terre.

-Comment pourrais-je oser vous manquer de respect ? Par mes dires, je veux juste vous prouver mon dévouement à Dalmasca, à vous, mon père, puisque vous ETES Dalmasca !

Raminas s'adoucit, rassuré des intentions de sa fille et fasciné par cette nouvelle flamme qui brulait en elle.

-Tu as décidément beaucoup appris, Ashelia. Tu as acquis la sagesse, le respect et l'usage habile de ta langue. Qu'as-tu donc appris d'autre?

-Que la Basse Ville doit être sujette à des travaux pour éviter une révolte des plus pauvres de notre peuple, rapporta la princesse.

-La situation est elle si catastrophique ?

Ashelia frémit au souvenir de sa mésaventure dans ce quartier épouvantable.

-Inadmissible serait le terme approprié, rétorqua Ashelia avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Je reconnais que les derniers événements m'ont amené à négliger les classes les plus pauvres. Je ne dois pas leur tendre l'arme qui pourrait nous renverser. J'y veillerais. Je te remercie de ta clairvoyance, Ashelia. Tu abrites le même feu que ta mère, Maiena ! Elle était celle qui me conseillait toujours avec justesse. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'insuffle son énergie du haut des cieux…Paix à son âme…la complimenta Raminas, l'aidant à se relever et caressant ses cheveux.

-Père, pourrais je vous demander une faveur ?

Raminas fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il pourrait la satisfaire.

-Auparavant, il vous plaisait de sortir avec le char royal pour aller à l'encontre du peuple. Vous pourrez rompre ces rumeurs annonçant prématurément votre décès, mais, sans l'Ordre Ancien des chevaliers, cette fois ci. J'aimerais également…parcourir la grande rue à vos cotés.

Raminas resta sans voix devant l'audace de sa fille.

-Ashelia, est tu consciente que je n'ai parcouru cette voie qu'avec la Reine, ta mère ? Je n'ai pas non plus invité Camelia, pourtant héritière du trône. C'est impossible…

--

Le lendemain, le Char royal immense, tiré par seize pur-sang d'un blanc immaculé avec des plumes multicolores sur la tête, attendait devant la porte du Palais royal. La foule de Rabanastre en liesse se pressait aux grilles fermées du palais et se rassemblait tout le long du chemin qu'allait emprunter le cortège, du quartier des nobles jusqu'à la Place des Trois Portes à l'entrée de la ville où le Roi Raminas proclamera un discours.

Camelia B'nargin Dalmasca se posait sur la balustrade du balcon de sa chambre, offrant une vue splendide sur la voie royale, pour suivre le cortège. A maintenant seize ans, elle était devenue une femme au charme sombre, au teint blanc, aux formes épanouies, aux yeux aussi verts que ceux d'un chat et à la chevelure noire et longue, tressée. Personne n'aurait pu décrypter cette étrange femme provoquant le malaise lorsqu'elle croisait un regard. Elle ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, mais, une étrange lueur traversa parfois ses yeux, rappelant celle de la folie.

Les commérages à la cour allaient bon train quant au sort de Camelia, le Roi Raminas n'étant pas pressé de projeter le mariage de sa fille ainée. Des pronostics sur les prétendants s'élevaient des discussions, des noms comme Vayne Carudas Solidor, le troisième et seul fils de l'empereur d'Archadia Gramis Gana Solidor, Brodler Kyroos Nabradia, le fils ainé du Roi de Nabradia ou encore Al-Cid Margrace, fils de l'empereur de Rozarria...

Camelia semblait au dessus de tous ces commérages et attendait passivement le sort qu'on lui réserverait. Elle appuyait lascivement sa tête sur ses bras posés sur la balustrade et observait l'agitation grandissante.

Une partie de l'armée se plaça derrière le char royal. Un contingent de mille soldats s'alignait parfaitement sous les ordres du Capitaine Teddas Loyus Moniom. Membre de l'Ordre ancien des chevaliers depuis trois ans, cet homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage pâle, aux yeux bleus perçants et aux longs cheveux blond platine serrés dans une queue de cheval, laissant deux mèches reposées sur son front, arborait une armure argentée avec col ne dévoilant que son torse puissant.Sur sa longue cape rouge sang, flottant dans le sens du vent, étaient brodés le symbole doré de l'Ordre, une étoile inscrite dans un cercle, transpercée de quatre épées.

Après avoir hurlé d'une voix tonitruante les dernières instructions pour la sécurité du souverain, le capitaine se retira et rejoignit ses semblables qui attendaient dans le hall du palais, huit chevaliers d'horizons, de races et d'armures différentes, mais à qui il avait été confié la même mission, symbolisée par leurs capes identiques prouvant leur appartenance à l'organisation secrète : protéger la maison dalmascienne au péril de leur vie.

-Je ne comprends pas la décision de sa Majesté. Nous l'avons toujours accompagné dans ses déplacements, s'indigna en chuchotant le Capitaine Moniom.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelqu'un de son entourage s'efforce de nous affaiblir, constata avec justesse le Capitaine Jurjn, Viera à l'armure dorée.

- Qand bien même cela soit vrai, nous ne devons pas contester les décisions de sa Majesté, trancha le Capitaine Garf, Vaanga à l'armure de bronze.

-Le Capitaine Garf a raison, confirma Vossler en secouant la tête, nous ne devons jamais contester les décisions du Roi, aussi injustes et étranges qu'elles puissent paraître. N'est ce pas, Basch ?

Celui-ci baissa la tête en signe d'approbation et croisa les bras.

-Nous en discuterons lors du banquet, de toute façon, vaquons à nos tâches, conclut le Capitaine Bourkis Gramon Valelas, un géant à l'armure noire lui conférant une allure imposante.

Ils se dispersèrent, seuls restèrent Basch et Vossler qui se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

C'est alors qu'ils virent Binala et Ashelia sortir, la princesse se dirigeant d'un pas assuré, à l'allure altière et digne vers les marches du palais. Basch interrogea son ami du regard en désignant la princesse du menton, Vossler acquiesça sans mot dire et ils s'éloignèrent.

Le soleil éclatant de cette journée était de bon augure pour Ashelia. Au sommet des marches du palais, son cœur rempli d'orgueil, elle sentait tous les regards se poser sur elle et entendait la foule s'extasier au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait particulièrement soigné sa toilette, sa robe dorée brillait et renvoyait les rayons du soleil, maquillée à la perfection et coiffée d'un chignon sophistiqué, lui faisait paraître dix ans de plus. Un diadème de cristal lui conférait la dignité, le port et l'allure d'une reine.

Camelia s'étrangla en l'apercevant d'en haut. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux devant l'audace de sa sœur cadette et lui promit de lui faire payer et de la remettre à sa place.

La joie d'Ashelia fut de courte durée. Quand son père, le Roi Raminas, se fit annoncé au son des trompettes et apparut à son tour, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Des fleurs étaient jetées sur son passage et le Roi saluait la foule qui lui rendait hommage. Il atteignit le char avec une dignité naturelle qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa fatigue et prit la main d'Ashelia pour la faire grimper à ses côtés.

Les murmures et messes basses des courtisans à la vue du père et de sa fille étaient recouverts par l'agitation du peuple qui se pressait de plus en plus contre les grilles qui finirent par s'ouvrir pour le départ de la parade, obligeant la garde royale à contenir les curieux qui s'approchaient trop.

Au fur et à mesure de leur parcours, la foule scandait le nom de Raminas, ivre de joie dans cette atmosphère de liesse amplifiée par l'orchestre. Ashelia était remplie de fierté, admirative du prestige de son père, gagné par tant d'effort durant ses trente longues années de règne et ravie qu'il recouvrât une seconde jeunesse grâce à elle.

-Je suis si heureux en cet instant, Ashelia ! s'enthousiasma le Roi. Toi aussi, en tant que Reine, tu ressentiras ces sensations.

Elle, une reine ? L'allusion lui procura un frisson d'excitation. Certes, elle le deviendrait sûrement par mariage, mais, elle caressait un dessein secret, guidée par son amour pour Dalmasca.

Les cris de joies du peuple grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la place. Raminas et Ashelia descendirent alors de leur char. Le Roi de Dalmasca avait préparé un discours pour présenter ses divers projets d'aménagement de la capitale. Le projet de rénovation de la Basse-Ville fut accueilli par des acclamations du peuple, augmentant la popularité du souverain.

De retour au palais, Ashelia n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir partagé ce moment avec le Roi. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'il lui accordait ses faveurs, désormais.

Toute à sa rêverie, elle ne vit pas Camelia qui lui bloqua le passage et lui attrapa le poignet.

-Petite intrigante ! Qu'essaies-tu de comploter derrière mon dos, espèce de petite garce ! siffla Camelia entre ses dents tel un serpent crachant son venin.

- Cela fait maintenant deux ans que l'on ne se parle plus, ma sœur chérie. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton brusque intérêt à mon égard? Répliqua Ashe, ne se démontant pas.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, je sais que tu essaies de t'attirer les faveurs de notre père et de m'évincer du trône ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire. Ecarte toi de mon chemin ou je te garanti que tu le regretteras ! assura Camelia, en serrant plus fortement le poignet d'Ashelia qui refusait de laisser paraitre sa douleur.

-Seul notre Père décidera qui sera apte à lui succéder pour le bien de Dalmasca, soeurette, mais, je doute que ce sera toi !

-Ashe ?? intervint Binala qui venait de retrouver la princesse.

Camelia la relâcha et feignit de dépoussiérer l'épaule de sa sœur cadette avec un faux sourire. En lisant sur ses lèvres, Ashelia pouvait deviner qu'elle rajoutait « ce n'est pas fini ». Camelia, le regard diabolique, recula de plusieurs pas, ne quittant pas Ashelia des yeux, avant de se retourner et s'éloigner.

Suite à la confrontation, Ashelia et Binala se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la Princesse. Ashelia se planta devant la fenêtre, inspira et expira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, les mains sur les hanches. Soudain, elle émit un rire pitoyable.

-Que c'est pathétique…Depuis que je suis née, ma vie n'a été que souffrance…je dois être maudite…

-Mais, je suis là, Ashe, tu as toujours pu compter sur moi ! Cela ne changera pas ! la rassura Binala en se rapprochant de sa maîtresse.

Ashelia se retourna lentement vers sa servante, croisant les bras, l'interrogeant du regard, un sourire en coin.

-Es tu sure de ce que tu avances ?

-Mais, bien sûr, comment peux tu en douter ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ashelia décroisa ses bras, joignant ses mains derrière son dos, elle s'approcha de Binala et tourna lentement autour d'elle, en la fixant avec attention comme pour déceler la moindre de ses émotions.

-Tu sais que c'est Vossler qui m'a retrouvée et m'as sauvée dans la Basse Ville, n'est ce pas ? Figure toi que j'ai appris qu'il a été désigné responsable de ma garde rapprochée, commença Ashelia, il s'ensuit qu'il passera pas mal de temps en notre compagnie, je me trompe ?

-N…Non, balbutia nerveusement Binala, ne devinant pas où Ashelia voulait en venir.

-Je te demande de te rapprocher de lui, ce qui ne sera pas difficile, compte tenu de ses sentiments à ton égard, et ce, pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles sur les agissements de l'Ordre Ancien des Chevaliers de Dalmasca.

-JE DOIS, QUOI ? s'indigna Binala. Mais, Vossler n'a pas de s…

-Tsst.Tsst.Tsst ! Plus de mensonges, Binala, la stoppa Ashelia, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je connais tous tes petits secrets et j'entends m'en servir pour notre cause. L'exercice aurait été plus plaisant pour toi si c'était Basch qui m'avait retrouvée, n'est ce pas ? releva-t-elle avec cynisme et dégoût.

Binala ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mettant à nu ses sentiments qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.

-Crois-moi, Binala, il faut souvent renoncer à l'amour quand on est issu d'un certain rang social et c'est valable pour toi comme pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Je veillerais également à ce que Vossler ne soit pas trop distrait par tes charmes. Les chevaliers se doivent de rester éloignés des choses de l'amour pour mener à bien leur mission, constata Ashelia, stoïque.

-Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes d'exploiter les sentiments de Vossler, de les bafouer, le tromper, pour… enquêter ?

-Quand l'intérêt de Dalmasca l'exige, répliqua Ashelia, il faut se sacrifier, Binala. Tu es la seule personne digne de confiance qui peut m'aider. Je vais les déposséder lentement de leurs pouvoirs qui grandissent au fil des batailles remportées, pour éviter d'éventuels coups d'Etat au moindre conflit d'intérêt et préserver la stabilité du pouvoir. Ceux qui ne seront pas des sujets loyaux manifesteront leur désapprobation et il conviendra alors de les évincer de l'Ordre, tout simplement.

-Ashe..Mais, comment peux-tu en parler avec autant d'aisance ?...

- Je n'ai pas le choix, le sang royal qui coule dans mes veines décide de ma destinée depuis ma naissance ! J'ai senti que la santé de Père s'aggravait de jour en jour, pendant ces trois années, j'ai observé, lut des tonnes de documents et écouter avec attention les cours. A l'évidence, je ne comptais pas sur Camelia pour le remplacer seule en cas de décès brutal et je ne veux pas qu'elle laisse un étranger à la maison Dalmasca prendre les décisions à sa place. Père vient d'écouter mon premier conseil et il ne regrette en rien de l'avoir fait. Je veux l'épauler et servir les terres de mes ancêtres. Etre reine pour ma soeur ne se résume qu'au prestige de la fonction et non les responsabilités qui en découlent. Son destin n'est pas de servir Dalmasca, elle ne porte pas le même amour que je porte moi pour mon royaume. Je ne te demande pas de partager la couche de Vossler, Binala, mais, seulement de partager une certaine complicité avec lui et de gagner sa confiance. Il était ton meilleur ami, non ?

Binala cacha sa bouche de la main, étouffant une exclamation de surprise, estomaquée d'entendre des propos aussi matures de la bouche d'une jeune fille de 13 ans.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, se résigna-t-elle à contre cœur, en déglutissant. C'était donc toi derrière la parade, je n'arrive pas à le croire…Demain, tu devras te préparer pour un banquet que l'on donne en l'honneur d'un prince que sa Majesté a jugé utile d'inviter, ajouta-elle.

-Ah, qui est ce ? demanda Ashelia, intéressée.

-Le Prince Rassler Heios Nabradia, deuxième fils du Roi de Nabradia, âgé de 14 ans. Son frère ainé, le Prince Brodler Kyroos Nabradia est l'héritier du trône de Nabradia.

-Le deuxième fils ? Voilà qui est intéressant, sourit malicieusement Ashelia…

A suivre…

* * *

ça promet des scènes croustillantes tout ça!

J'assume le côté très mature et un brin manipulateur d'Ashe pour ces raisons: - A cette époque ( qui me rappelle un peu le moyen age avec toutes ces guerres. Je considère qu'Ashe a du traversé 2 guerres pour l'instant), la dureté de la vie fait qu'à 13 ans, tu te dois d'être aussi mature, pire si tu es amené à diriger un royaume (sauf si tu es comme Camelia, une fille qui aime le pouvoir mais qui attend que ça lui tombe dans la main, par un simple mariage par exemple). Dans le jeu, Larsa n'a que 12 ans aussi et devient de moins en moins naif.

-Je trouve que ça colle quand on la retrouve dans le jeu à 19 ans. Elle a perdu la guerre, son père et son mari sont tués, elle est trahie, elle se suicide? Non, elle a la force de lever une résistance et se bat pour retrouver son trône, pour Dalmasca. C'est une battante et je veux la voir traverser des épreuves durant son adolescence qui expliqueraient son tempérament et ses réactions dans le jeu, ses rapports avec ceux qui la côtoyaient déjà à la Cour.

- Mais, je n'oublie pas l'adolescente qui se cache derrière cette jeune fille clairvoyante et qui la pousse à agir impulsivement de telle manière plutôt qu'une autre. Il y aura des éléments qui permettent de deviner ce qu'elle peut cacher au plus profond d'elle même.

J'espère que vous y voyez plus clair. Et encore merci pour vos commentaires !


End file.
